In a typical lumber mill, large numbers of logs are hauled in from the forest, stored in a graveled yard area, and as needed, processed through the mill. During the handling of the logs, wood chips, chunks and branches accumulate rapidly in the yard. It is necessary from time to time to remove this material. Commonly a bulldozer is employed to scrape the material away from the storage area and pile it to one side. This works until the pile grows to such enormity that steps have to be taken to dispose of it.
Disposal of the accumulated pile of debris (which now includes copious amounts of rock and dirt scraped up from the ground cover) is a problem. Landfills often will not accept the wood products, and dirt and rock does not burn, thus making it not acceptable as fuel. It is appreciated however, that if the materials are separated, the dirt and rock can be returned as ground cover, and wood chips can be accumulated and sold as fuel, thus converting a major disposal problem to a useful and/or profitable by-product.